On Death's Doorstep
by randomfanfictioner01
Summary: A normal fight turns bad as Perry and Doof might have their final battle ever. Deadicated to my grandpa who died.


A/N; Hey. Welcome to my first fanfic. This is dedicated to my grandpa who died yesterday. I really had to get off my fat and lazy butt to make this. There is a 'Hunger Games' reference in hear, so if you find it, good for you! About the song, I wrote it myself for my grandpa, but it inspired me to write this, so enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything except the plot and the song 'B-by for now' in which I wrote all by myself. No one may use my song!

On Deaths Doorstep

"I am superior! Nothing can stop me nowow!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as Perry jumped up and hit him square in the face. After Doof regained his balance, he said, "Ow! That hurt!" Then he pulled out a ray gun from his lab coat pocket.

"Ah-ha!" Doof shouted. Then he tried to hit him, saying, "Take this and that!"

After constant dodging, Doof finally cornered Perry. "Say good-by Perry the platypus!" Doof went to shoot it at Perry, only to hear a click.

"Uh-oh!" Doof said, then prepared for the hit that should have come, but it never did. He opened his eyes and looked down to find Perry looking week and wobbly. Without warning, Perry slumped to his knees, and then fell to the ground, slamming his face hard into the soft carpet.

"Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. He kneeled down to roll Perry over only to find him week and defenceless.

Doof gasped. He may have bought his doctors degree without actually being a doctor, but he did know the sings of death.

Perry was dying

Doof gently picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Here was only one thing that came to mind.

Sing.

He may not be very good, but he at least had to try. Only one song came to mind. It was a depressing song that he had heard on the radio. He never thought it was a good song, but it apparently came in handy now. He cleared his throat and began to sing to Perry until he died.

_Seein' you in this condition,_

_Is tellin' me you might not make it__._

_So now I'm telling you how much I love you_

_So much__.__ And now I'm singing__, _

Doof was surprized. His voice actually sounded…Good! It would be the only time Perry could hear it, so he made sure it lasted.

B-by for now, I'm gonna' miss you,

You're gonna' miss me that I know.

What's really the point on saying good-by?

If I'm not all that good at good-by's.

That's why I'm singing it to you.

B-by for now.

Perry's eyes fluttered shut, his breathing getting slower, but Doof knew he had to keep going for Perry.

I really don't want you to leave me,

But if it's your time, then I'll let you go.

I don't want to be alone without you hear.

You're not just family, you're like one of my best friends.

You're not just my best friend; you are part of my family. So,

Doof could see Perry slipping and getting ready to go, but he vowed that he would finish this song for Perry.

Seein' you in this condition,

Is tellin' me you might not make it.

So now I'm telling you how much I love you

So much. And now I'm singing,

Doof was sure it must have taken all of Perry's strength to do this, but Perry managed to curl up to Doof and start to purr. Doof kept singing.

B-by for now, I'm gonna' miss you,

You're gonna' miss me that I know.

What's really the point on saying good-by?

If I'm not all that good at good-by's.

That's why I'm singing it to you.

B-by for now.

Perry's paws went and grabbed one of Doof's hands.

I'm so sad to know that you're gone from my life now.

You were always kind, loving caring,

And most of all,

There whenever I needed you!

He saw Perry's breathing getting rugged, his grip getting weaker, but Doof was determined to finish.

B-by for now, I'm gonna' miss you,

You're gonna' miss me that I know.

What's really the point on saying good-by?

If I'm not all that good at good-by's.

That's why I'm singing it to you.

B-by for now.

During the next stanza, Doof thought about everything that he and Perry had done together, both the good and the bad.

I will always cherish every memory I have of you

The way you came outside to help us and play with us.

The way I used to 'pop one' with you.

I guess those are all but mere memories now

But I'll still always remember you

He felt Perry go completely limp in his arms, but he refused to stop. He started to tear up.

Seein' you in this condition,

Is tellin' me you might not make it.

So now I'm telling you how much I love you

So much. And now I'm singing,

Doof was sitting on the floor now, his tears getting the best of him.

'_No! I must finish this for Perry_!' Doof thought.

B-by for now, I'm gonna' miss you

You're gonna' miss me that I know.

What's really the point on saying good-by?

If I'm not all that good at good-by's.

That's why I'm singing it to you.

B-by for now.

Doof was about ready to burst into tears, but he didn't because he continued singing, hoping Perry was still with him

'One more stanza' Doof thought.

B-by for now. (Oh no, I don't want you to go.)

B-by for now. (Will you stay with me a little longer?)

B-by for now. (Please stay with me stay with me stay with me!)

B-by for now.

As the last note faded, he realised Perry was really gone. Not just reassigned, not just not showing up, not waiting until the last minute, and not even just disappearing out of thin air. He really was gone for good.

No more good memories.

He gently set Perry down on the plush carpet and went to his 'inventing corner'. He made a box just big enough for Perry. He set Perry in the box and nailed it closed. Then he brought it down to the basement, dug a hole, set the box in, and then buried it.

"Good-by Perry the platypus" Doof said. "You will forever be the best nemesis ever. I love you."

Then he turned around, turned off the light, and went upstairs to mourn the loss of his best friend ever.

A/N; Finished! Well, I must be off.

Len Price.

1931-2012

You will dearly be missed.


End file.
